Never Forget
by Resotii
Summary: When Apple Bloom gets badly hurt, it really takes a toll on Applejack but her friends are there to help her through it. Especially Rarity. Equestria Girls RariJack one-shot


Never Forget  
Equestria Girls fanfiction by Resotii

Note: Pegasiton Hospital is made up by me. This fanfic take place in a run-of-the-mill Equestria Girls universe. There is NO portal to a pony world. Which means everyone is human and it is basically a human version of FiM. This fanfic also takes place a little after _Changed._

Pairings: RariJack (main), and also contains FlashShimmer, FlutterDash, and TwiPie. Plus a hint towards SpikeBelle

Applejack was sitting in the waiting room of Pegasiton Hospital. She had a stern expression on her face and was staring straight ahead, her shoulders were trembling and she was gripping her knees. She seemed to be fighting the urge to cry but was struggling.

Rarity came walking over to her holding two water cups. Handing one to Applejack, she explained. "The doctors said they were finally able to get her to go to sleep. They say with a good night's sleep, she should be better in the morning but she might need to stay a few days because she did break a few bones."

Applejack took the water that Rarity offered her and it took every ounce of her strength not to crush it. She took a small sip, sighing heavily.

"It wasn't your fault, Applejack." Rarity said softly, sitting next to her.

"Maybe so…" Applejack replied, her voice raspy, "But Ah still couldn't do a single thing to stop it."

Rarity opened her mouth to say something but no words came. What could she say? Applejack's little sister was in critical condition because of an accident that couldn't be avoided.

Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie and everyone else came walking towards them looking very crestfallen and worried.

"We heard what happened." Twilight spoke up, her voice small.

"I was so worried." Fluttershy said softly, full of concern.

Rainbow Dash put a caring arm around her. "We all were."

"Sweetie Belle called me and was so scared. That's how we all found out." Spike explained.

"I can't imagine how hard this must be." Sunset Shimmer said, her voice breaking a little.

Flash Sentry, her boyfriend, was holding her hand.

Giving Sunset's hand a gentle squeeze, Flash told Applejack in a comforting tone. "I really hope she's doing okay."

" _Is_ Apple Bloom okay?" Pinkie Pie added, tears forming in her eyes.

Applejack didn't say anything. She didn't even look at them. Instead she was focusing all her attention on the cup of water in her hands, her expression clearly showed that she was concentrating on remaining calm.

Rarity sensed this and answered for her. "She's alright. She just needs to be hospitalized for a few days."

Sunset Shimmer sighed with relief, glancing at Applejack who still looked like a nervous wreck. Walking over, she took a seat next to her. "Don't blame yourself for this."

"Ah… Ah don't." Applejack replied, her voice quivering, and her vision was becoming blurry with tears. She couldn't hold them back anymore. "I just hate that I couldn't prevent it. Apple Bloom is hurt and I couldn't do anything!"

With her last sentence, she threw down her cup of water, causing other people in the waiting room to look her way and startling her friends.

"Applejack…" Pinkie started. "Apple Bloom's alright, isn't that all that should matter?"

"No." Applejack said coldly. "As her older sister Ah'm supposed to keep her outta harm's way and Ah couldn't even stop a tree from falling on her!"

Rarity put a hand on Applejack's shoulder and told her sincerely. "You're not super human, Applejack. You were too far away to stop that tree."

"Ah don't care! Apple Bloom, Big Mac and Granny Smith are the only immediate family Ah've got left! Ah can't lose them! A-A-Ah can't!" Applejack was done fighting, she was crying really hard now, covering her face in her hands.

Rarity couldn't stand to see her so vulnerable, she was feeling the urge to start crying herself but she knew she needed to be strong right now. She needed to be there for Applejack.

"Applejac-" She started but was cut short when Applejack suddenly threw her arms around her.

"Rarity, thank you fer always being there for me even though Ah'm a pain most of the time." Applejack said through sobs.

Rarity laughed slightly, wrapping her arms around her. "You're not a pain. I love you."

Those three words caused a slight silence from everyone. Applejack pulled away so that she could look Rarity in her eyes.

"Wha… What'dya say?"

Rarity's face started to heat up but she had already said it so there was no going back now. "I said I love you. I've been in love with you for a really long time, actually."

Applejack smiled, she smiled warmly, it was the first sign of cheerfulness since the accident.

Rarity leaned forward and kissed Applejack's lips tenderly. It was a brief gesture but meant the world to both of them. "I want to be part of your life, Applejack."

Everyone else smiled warmly at their new found connection.

Rainbow Dash snickered knowingly. "It's about time!"

The receptionist gestured for her to quiet down. Rainbow Dash stuck her tongue out at her which she did not see but Fluttershy saw and had to stifle a laugh.

In fact everyone else had seen the whole thing and were all silently laughing and Rainbow Dash joined in as well. She and Fluttershy were the first ones to start dating. Twilight and Pinkie started dating soon after they did. And Flash Sentry and Sunset Shimmer got back together around the same time that Twilight and Pinkie confessed they were a thing. But for the longest time, Rarity and Applejack denied that they were more than friends.

"Applejack, everything is going to fine. Apple Bloom will be back on her feet in no time at all." Rarity encouraged, pressing her forehead to Applejack's. Her eyes full of hope and adoration.

Applejack chuckled. "Thanks, Rarity. I was just really shaken up by this. But I feel better now." With her last remark, she leaned forward and gave her a short but sweet kiss on the lips.

"C'mon, everyone, let's give these new love birds some time alone." Flash Sentry said humorously.

Rarity and Applejack looked a little embarrassed after he said that.

Sunset Shimmer laughed and gave Flash Sentry a playful nudge in the arm.

"Yeah, that seems like the best idea right now." Twilight added, smiling in delight, winking at Pinkie Pie.

"I'm glad everything's okay now." Pinkie beamed, reaching out and hugging Twilight's arm.

"I'm sure Sweetie Belle needs some support right now." Spike explained. "Maybe she'll even kiss me too."

Everyone looked directly at him with a mixture of surprise and amusement when he had said this.

Spike turned bright red. "D-Did I say that out loud?"

Rainbow Dash rustled his hair playfully and they all headed out, all except Rarity and Applejack who remained seated in the chairs in the waiting room.

"You're amazing, Rarity, Ah don't say that enough." Applejack told Rarity kindly when everyone had left.

"Applejack… you and I both know that you're as amazing as they come." Rarity replied, bringing her into an embrace. "Never forget that. And Apple Bloom's a strong girl, she'll get through this."

Applejack sighed with relief. "Ah'm sure yer right, Rares."

"Rares?" Rarity questioned, an amused smile on her face.

"S-sorry." Applejack suddenly seemed super embarrassed, her face redder than an apple. She pulled her hat down over her eyes.

Rarity gently moved Applejack's hat away so she could see her face.

"I love it." She told her warmly.

This only made Applejack start blushing even harder, she had to look away from her. Rarity laughed faintly, her eyes sparkling with admiration and starting to blush a little herself.

The End


End file.
